Christmas 2018 Event
The 2018 Christmas Event was an event where people could celebrate Christmas with joy, and fun, while people celebrated Christmas by setting up Christmas trees, the XNDUIW crew decided to have fun enjoying the gifts that they were given. Individual XNDUIW staff members had different ways to celebrate Christmas, and this was crucial for people who are different, and worked on different occupations. Celebrations There were notable celebrations within XNDUIW, and affiliated people, while Mdras left XNDUIW, other people replaced him, and people were certainly involved, including Nikolai Abulinov and Riduso Takamura, with celebrations to prove that Christmas is the day of giving, and people have gave out certain specials to other people as well. ProxyCyanide's perspective Nikolai Abulinov decided to participate in a zombie-killing spree, with guns and firearms. Earlier, Nikolai Abulinov was actually fined for copyright infringement (see article November 2018 Copyright Lawsuit) along with his friend Andrey Andrikov but Nikolai Abulinov managed to somehow kept asking that "could canon characters react to this", even though Simon Phung had proved that Pokemon characters never even existed at all, which could've worsened his consequences for the lawsuit, and Nikolai Abulinov could've been sent to jail for criminal copyright infringement. However, on Serebii, Nikolai Abulinov was banned from the forum for 5 days for rule violations for unsolicited sharing. Battles Nikolai Abulinov's battles were very violent, although Christmas was meant to be a pretty peaceful time for most people, so the actions of him surprisingly violated laws, although the charges were later dropped because he acted in self-defense. He fought against zombies on point using an AK-47 assault rifle, and it was a bit bloody, several people technically died from battling zombies, although he worked with a few inexperienced volunteers, and some of the participants were experienced soldiers themselves. Nikolai would often purchase an MP40 or other weapons, and use them to his own advantage, along with proper fighting, training inexperienced soldiers and overall being quite a brave fighter himself. The fighting lasted several days, with hundreds of people dying as a result. Friends He also told Alexander Zhuvinsky to hack into a city's music system and set up the Soviet Union Anthem and it was successful, although he could've got in trouble with the law for doing such things. Thankfully, Alexander himself explained the anthem to people in the city, and he got away with no penalties because he is personally a good programmer. ZenUsha's perspective While at the same time, Riduso Takamura decided to hang out with friends, have hot chocolate with Simon Phung and read stories with Tmasterxtreme, and this Christmas party lasted for a while, and people enjoyed it. While the party was quite fun, it was pretty entertaining to certain people, such as his wife and Simon Phung. Riduso Takamura's perspective of the event was pretty lenient, along with receiving tons of gifts and prizes to properly recieve a great experience during the Christmas event. While hot chocolate was being served to Riduso Takamura and Simon Phung, both of them were proud of the service and gratitude recieved by both people and the service was reliable. The hot chocolate was served with marshmallows and Tmasterxtreme was casually reading a book, telling stories to Alexander Zhuvinsky and it was all great fun. Riduso Takamura did make some quotes, as he didn't need to attend university for the winter break, although he did some papers as a document and words with great interest towards detail. Riduso Takamura shared the experience with his professor and his professor was pretty impressed about the results of the event he published online, then the event went on to story reading and games and enjoyment towards the rest of the XNDUIW crew with satisfaction. Riduso Takamura, along with a few of his friends went into a cabin to chat with each other and had fun enjoying it, along with consent to stay in the cabin for a few moments during Christmas, and this was actually the basic premise for the holidays, and this was the norm for the Christmas holiday as well. There were about a few of Riduso Takamura's friends involved in the cabin, so the stay in the cabin was provides by Riduso Takamura's university. Admissions Riduso Takamura's university paid for the stay at the cabin, located in the woods, and all the people were provided with gifts, toiletries and food provided by the company who ran the cabin, and the admissions cost 5,000$ for the cabin each day and 10,500$ for supplies, food, toiletries, and games. Electronics such as laptops were provided by the company for each person and this was provided by Riduso Takamura's university. Gifts Gifts were also provided by multiple organizations and these gifts includes books, new games, and prizes. Those gifts were distributed between all members of XNDUIW and their affiliates and the gifts were also very creative, extremely detailed and designed very well. Songs There were some songs that were played, including some songs, Christmas carols, but Nikolai Abulinov decided to even play the Soviet Union Anthem for everyone to listen, although this annoyed Kenny Phung and his friends, but there were Christmas songs being played throughout the event, and this was meant for Christmas cheer, not meant to annoy other people. Category:Events Category:News